1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to full duplex communication systems, and more specifically to echo cancellation in full duplex communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Full duplex communication system allows communication between devices in both directions simultaneously. Data is transmitted in both directions on a signal carrier coupling the devices at the same time. Echo cancellation may be used to prevent echo from travelling across a full duplex communication system. By using echo cancellation techniques, an echo signal, which may be a delayed copy of an original signal, may be identified and removed from the original signal that is sent or received by one or both of the devices. Nevertheless, echo cancellation residual error may exist due to loading difference, termination and process random mismatch, especially in high speed full-duplex communication systems. The echo cancellation residual error interferes with signals in the full duplex communication system as it modifies the amplitude and/or the timing of the signals sent and received by devices. Intersymbol interference may result and the performance of the full duplex communication system may be limited.
As a result, there is a need for better solutions to calibrate devices with echo cancellation to eliminate echo cancellation residual error.